1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium and a method of processing record to the recording medium, and particularly to a recording medium whose display is improved to be stabilized and a method of processing record to the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a magnetic card having a data memory portion and an IC card have mean widely used in the field of telephone cards, prepaid cards, and ID cards, etc. However, there have been problems such as forged or altered cards, or illegal use of the cards in accordance with the spread of these cards. In these recording medium, processing of the state of using the card is invisibly performed based on recording data by a processor. Therefore, in a case that there is doubt of an act of using a recording medium, data must be displayed on a display by the processor. Due to this, a user does not always obtain the satisfactory understanding of the doubt.
In order to solve the above problem, there is proposed a system in which a display is provided in a recording medium to display a part of data of a memory in order that the user of the recording medium can confirm data of the state of using the card without using the processor. According to the above recording medium and the system, the user can directly confirm the state of using the card. Also, the user can collate data of the recording medium and display data to confirm data. Due to this, high reliability can be obtained from the user. Regarding such a system, various proposals have been made (Japanese Utility Model Application KOKAI Publication No. 1-17471, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 3-212790, etc.). However, since the recording medium is repeatedly used in general, there occurs a case that sufficient data cannot be recorded and displayed in the display necessary number of times.
In order to deal with such a case, there as been proposed a recording medium in which a reversible recording material is sued in a recording portion bas been proposed (Japanese Patent Application KDKAI Publication Nos. 3-116594, 3-218898, etc.). Moreover, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 5-139079 proposes a magnetic recording medium which is formed by providing an unreversible heat-sensitive recording layer as a lower layer and a reversible heat-sensitive recording, layer as an upper layer on one surface of a base material. According to the above rereading medium, rewritable data end data to be stored can be selectively recorded. Such a recording medium is excellent in the point that an image can be repeatedly recorded and erased. However, the image, as such, can be easily rewritten and altered. Due to this, there is a problem in that security of the recording medium cannot be fully maintained.